Warriors: Ivypool's Mistake
by Dead stroke360
Summary: 2 moons after the Dark Forest battle Ivypool discovers she is pregnant but is unsure of who the father is. The truth of his identity might be a shocker for her and the clan and soon she must question rather she is truly loyal or not.
1. Chapter 1

Ivypool's Mistake

2 moons had passed since the battle with the Dark Forest and every cat was still recovering from the events. Ivypool and the others who were one trainees there were slowly being accepted as fully loyal members once again but some still had their suspicions and weren't as forgiving as others. Ivypool worked her best to prove her heart lay with Thunderclan.

Ivypool was currently by the prey pile sharing a vole with fellow clan mate Mousewhisker. They had been becoming closer lately and Ivypool did enjoy his company. Ivypool stopped for a moment and felt sick. "Ivypool are you ok?" Mousewhisker noticed.

"I-I don't feel so good.." She groaned.

"Maybe you should go see Jayfeather."

"That's probably a good idea."

Ivypool got up and padded off to the medicine den to receive a check up from Jayfeather. He sensed her presence there, stopping from what he was doing to turn over towards her. "What do you want?"

"I don't feel so well.." Ivypool groaned, which got Jayfeather to sigh.

"Come lay over here on some moss and describe what your feeling too me."

She strolled over and curled up on the moss, beginning to explain how she felt to him.

"You haven't done… You know with any toms have you?"

"No! Of course not!" She quickly protested.

Leafpool entered the den next with some herbs and set them down, her gaze focusing on the two now. "What's going on?"

"Leafpool we need to talk in private." Jayfeather gestured for her to go outside with him. She nodded and the two exited the den leaving Ivypool to rest.

"What's going on Jayfeather?"

"I think Ivypool is pregnant."

"What?! Pregnant?! You must be mistaken.."

"Everything she told me is what Queens feel when they're pregnant." He insisted.

"It can't be true. Maybe she just had some bad prey. Besides I haven't seen her with any of the toms."

"She's been around Mousewhisker lately. But she claims she's never done that with anyone. I don't know if she is telling the truth or not.."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on her." Leafpool insisted.

"Alright i'll go in and talk to her." He padded back inside.

"We think it's best if you take a break from warrior duties so we can keep an eye on you just in case." he informed Ivypool.

She nodded. "Will I be ok?"

"Hard to tell but most likely."

Mousewhisker was padding over to the medicine den to check on Ivypool but was approached by Leafpool. "Is she alright?"

"She's doing fine but we're having her stay for a bit just to keep an eye on her."

"What happened to her?" He questioned Leafpool.

"She's um just a bit sick that's all. Trust me she'll be better."

"Alright tell her I said get better." He turned and padded away.

Leafpool watched him walk away before entering the den again. "We should probably tell Bramblestar."

"Can you? I'm a bit busy at the moment." He muttered.

Leafpool nodded and padded out of the den, making her way to Bramblestar. "Leafpool is that you?" Bramblestar saw her enter.

"Yes it's me. We need to talk.."


	2. Chapter 2

Ivypool was walking through the Dark Forest, looking around quietly. She had been late again which never was a good thing. A dark brown tabby tom suddenly pounced on her, pinning her down. "Hawkfrost!" her eyes widened.

"Your late again." he growled lightly.

"I-I know I am. I was caught up in something and-"

"I don't care for your excuses. Now come on we have training to do. The time is coming for the great battle and you need to be prepared."

He jumped off of her and stepped back, allowing her to stand back up onto her feet.

"Now, let's spar."

He lunged at her without warning, slashing at her pelt. She jumped back and lashed out her claws at his muzzle, scratching it. He swung his paws forward and bashed them against her, knocking her back. Before she fell to the floor he managed to clawed her leg. Ivypool tumbled onto the floor, barely moving out of the way in time to avoid his next attack. She got back up and rammed against him which in turn made him slip and exposed his stomach.

She roughly swung her claws at his belly as he fell to the floor, quickly biting at his ear. Hawkfrost hissed and pierced his claws into her shoulder and threw her down. She groaned and was about to stand up but he swiftly pinned her down. "I thought you were better than this." Hawkfrost taunted. Ivypool growled and slashed at his ribs taking him off guard. She then swung her paws under his and tripped him, jumping on top of him to hold him down.

"You were saying?" she smirked.

"Well played. Now are you gonna let me up?"

"Are you asking for mercy?" She remarked.

"Mercy? Do you know who I am?"

He pushed her off and held her down to the floor, digging his claws into her pelt. "I'm Tigerstar's son."

…

Some time had passed and it was confirmed at this point she was pregnant. "How? How can this be.." Ivypool murmured.

"I don't know. Until I get some sign from Starclan then we're going to have to lie to the others."

"Lie?! Why would we do that? You know nothing good ever comes from it."

"I know, I know. But the thing is how are we going to explain to them that you magically became pregnant?"

"I can't lie to my parents, I can't."

"You lied about your Dark Forest training didn't you?" Jayfeather replied snarkily.

"That's different!" She snapped.

"Sorry, sorry. Look it's the only reasonable thing we can do right now. I'm just trying to think about what's best for you."

"Alright I'll lie. But what do we tell them?"

"Maybe get someone to pretend to be the father?"

"Are you crazy?!"

"I don't have much to work with here." He replied bitterly.

"I can't believe the things i'm doing right now. Fine but who would go along with this?"

"Maybe Mousewhisker? He seems to be into you."

"Mousewhisker? I don't know.."

"If he really did like you he'd do it."

"You think he likes me?"

"That's not important right now. Are you going to ask him or not?"

"I'm not exactly in the condition to be moving around and such. Could you bring him here?"

"Fine." he mumbled and padded out of the den.

As Jayfeather excited he was soon approached by Bramblestar. "Have you learned anything?"

"Not yet. The father is still a mystery."

"What do you make of this then?"

"If I knew do you think i'd keep quiet about it?" He retorted.

"Well what now then? Another lie to the clans?"

"For now yes. It's our only option."

…

Later that day it was announced to the clan of Ivypool's pregnancy. The group was lucky to convince Mousewhisker to play along in there little lie. Ivypool was moved to the nursery and was greeted throughout the day by clan members congratulating her. Ivypool was resting when a familar face entered the den and nudged her. "W-wha-?" Ivypool peeked her eyes open to see Dovewing.

"Hey Ivy.." She awkwardly greeted her.

"Sister. Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yes things are fine. I just wanted to come and congratulate you."

"Oh thank you."

"They'll be wonderful like there mother and father." She complimented.

"You think so?"

"I know so." She nuzzled her sister's leg comfortably.

…

Dovewing made her way to the medicine den and saw Jayfeather, not hesitating too quickly approach him. "Alright, spill. What is really going on?"

 **Hey guys! thanks for the positive response so far. I'll try to keep this as entertaining as I can :)**


End file.
